Jealousy
by Tubular Fox
Summary: Thutmose, Sheftu, and a fictional young woman. This story contains slash of the Thutmose/Sheftu variety, so if you don't like, steer clear.


Disclaimer: I do not own Mara, Daughter of the Nile and this fic is not making me money. Kapish?

Warnings: kissing and the like, but no lemons. No swears, either. BOY LOVE!

This was a spur of the moment type thing, inspired by Mariel Nightstalker. Please don't flame if you don't like slash, though, click the back button. That's what it's there for. Thanks! On with the fic!

* * *

The sun beat down harshly on the empty streets and reflected glaringly off the sand. The man in the shadows shifted uncomfortably and brought his hand up the shade his eyes. There was no way around it, he would have to go out into the sun to get to the Golden House; something he would have much rather avoided. But his lord wanted him and he had no choice but to obey. With a sigh he stepped out of the shade and started off at a quick trot towards the palace.

Sheftu cleared the palace gates in record time breathing a sigh of relief when the sun was off his back. He straightened up and cast a quick glance around to make sure no one was paying attention to him and slipped off down the hallway to his lord's room. Outside he was completely composed and every inch the young noble he was. On the inside, however, he was as nervous as he always was when his lord called him.

It was not common knowledge that Sheftu had a small crush that was slowly developing into a strong desire towards his lord. In fact, no one besides Sheftu knew, though Thutmose had teased him on many an occasion about thoughts of a pretty young maid he must be having to blush so. If his lord only knew—! His breath quickened as he knocked on the wooden doors.  
"Sheftu," Thutmose said with a fond smile when the doors were pulled open to reveal his friend. "I wondered how long you were going to stand there. Are you afraid to come see me?" Sheftu could feel his face reddening as he stepped into the room and bowed.

"N—no, my lord." '_Quite the opposite in fact!' _he thought, but crushed it before his face turned even redder. It was obvious he had failed, as Thutmose's eyebrow rose in an amused manner.

"And what pretty maid has your thoughts today, may I ask?" The words were teasing but there was an odd, off-color note in them that confused Sheftu. The young noble just shrugged it off and smiled at his lord with a glint in his eye.

"Only the fairest young maid I have ever seen, my lord, with long hair and laughing blue eyes and—"

"Enough," Thutmose cut in, sounding slightly angry. "That is not what I called you here to discuss. Come with me." And Thutmose rose briskly from his chair stalking with suppressed rage toward his bedchamber. Sheftu scrambled to obey, not wanting to make his lord angrier by accident. When they reached the doors to Thutmose's rooms, the young king turned to his guards.

"I'll be quite alright on my own, thank you," he said icily, and stalked into his room. Sheftu got a few sympathetic looks from Thutmose's guards and he swallowed. Slipping into the room, he shut the door quietly behind him and turned to face his angry lord.

"Let's talk more about this maid, shall we?" Thutmose ground out, fixing Sheftu with an angry stare. Sheftu's thoughts spun. _That_ was what his lord was upset about? A fictional young woman? Why would his lord care about her?

"My lord?" Sheftu asked, cocking his head to the side.

"This maid, what is she like? Is she pretty? Do you love her?"

"What?"

"I asked if you loved her! _Answer me!_"

"My lord! Why are you upset? Why does this maid anger you so?" Thutmose gave no reply; he just walked menacingly up to Sheftu and leaned his face in close.

"Does she touch you?" he asked softly, putting his hand on Sheftu's cheek. "Does she stroke you?" he asked a little louder, running his hand down the young noble's face stopping his neck and rubbing slightly. Sheftu moaned quietly. He'd only dreamed of his lord touching him like this—and then Thutmose was kissing him, pulling his head closer and wrapping his arms around his waist.

Breaking the kiss, Thutmose leaned closer and whispered in Sheftu's ear, his warm breath sending shivers down Sheftu's spine. Sheftu gave another small moan and pressed his body closer to Thutmose's, fingers gripping his lord's shoulders tightly.

"Does she kiss you?" Thutmose gently took Sheftu's earlobe between his teeth and bit down. Sheftu gasped and bit his lip to keep from calling his lord's name.

"My lord," he panted straining to pull their bodies even closer. "What if she does?" Thutmose bit down harder and soothed the hurt with a pass of his tongue.

"Then she would have to answer to me, understand? Now be quiet." Thutmose growled and pinned Sheftu to the wall, arms above his head. "You are _mine_." Sheftu's moan was lost in the hard, open-mouthed kiss Thutmose was giving him. He wrapped his newly freed arms around his lord's neck and kissed back with equal fervor. They stood like that for many moments, kissing and touching, until Thutmose pulled away and leaned his head on Sheftu's shoulder. After catching his breath and clearing his throat Sheftu broke the silence.

"My lord?"

"Yes, my artful one?"

"…There never was any maid to begin with," he admitted, turning his head away and looking ashamed. He was startled by his lord's laugh and a quick kiss pressed to his cheek.

"I know."

* * *

That wasn't too bad, was it? Please? Read and Review! 


End file.
